Revenge
by Jaggie 107
Summary: An alternative ending to The Black Jet, Season 4.


Title : Revenge

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : The Black Jet, from the final scenes…

Summary : Mac, Harm and Keeter have arranged to meet, but somebody has other plans for Mac. (Brumby bashing, and being bashed – nothing too dramatic, but I never liked the character anyway.)

**SIMULATION ROOM**

**USS SEAHAWK**

Mic watched from the doorway as the three friends greeted each other. His face contorted with dark anger as he saw how easily Mac went into Harm's embrace for a hug, before Harm released her and held the tight grasp of his long-time friend, Jack Keeter. When Harm turned back to look at Mac, Keeter slung his uninjured arm around Mac's shoulders as Harm put an arm around her waist. It was a move that didn't faze her, and Mic's anger intensified as he understood just how close Harm and Mac really were, and how little chance he stood at getting her for himself.

"Major Mackenzie, may I see you for a minute?" Mic spoke up, and Mac paused to look at him, without moving out of the grasp of either Harm or Keeter.

"Not right now, Mic. I'll catch up with you later."

"This is important."

"Not as important as my having a shower, and a good meal. It can wait, Commander."

Mac's use of Mic's title showed how angry she was at his manner, despite the smile that was still on her lips. Nothing, even the crass behavior of the Australian exchange officer, could dilute her joy at being back with Harm.

Mac turned to look from Keeter to Harm and laughed out loud. They had been on one hell of an adventure, going out to Tehran, and then into the desert to retrieve the F1-17. It was good to know they were all safe, and together again.

Mic watched as Mac walked off, still between the two men, and his anger grew.

**OFFICERS' WARDROOM**

**USS SEAHAWK**

Mac and Keeter had gone to their respective cabins for a much-needed shower, and had agreed to meet up with Harm in the Wardroom for a meal. Keeter was in awe of Mac's voracious appetite. Harm already had a healthy appreciation for his partner's ability to put away a Beltway Burger, and fries, and still maintain her enviable figure.

When the two men were seated at a table they waited for a good ten minutes before Harm started to get antsy. Keeter watched him, smiling at his actions.

"If you're so worried, Harm, go fetch her."

"I don't know, I just get a feeling something is wrong. Mac's the only woman I know that can take a shower and still be topside inside ten minutes."

"Go! I'll order for us, and double it for Mac," Keeter retorted, and Harm gave him a sidelong look.

"Very funny, pal."

"I'm a real funny guy!"

**MAC'S CABIN**

**USS SEAHAWK**

Harm knocked on Mac's cabin door with no immediate response. Hovering on indecision as to whether Mac had already left and made her way to the Wardroom by another route, or that something had happened, he knocked again, and then tried the hatch. It opened, and Harm stepped inside.

"Mac, are you decent?" Harm called out, just in case Mac was still dressing, or even still in the bathroom. As he stepped in and knocked on the bathroom door he heard a small noise. It sounded like a whimper of pain, and as he looked around the hatch to the bunk he saw Mac's figure huddled on the sheets, half hidden by the drawn curtain.

"Mac? What's going on? You were going to meet Keeter and…oh, Jesus! Mac!"

Harm had pulled back the curtain and saw the blood on Mac's face, in her hair, and the now-forming bruises on her arms and legs. Whoever had attacked her had done it in the short time since Mac had gone to her cabin. In literally minutes she had been brutally attacked, and left. To die? Whoever had done this to her had to have known that Mac's absence would have been noted eventually, and someone would have found her. Harm lifted the back of Mac's t-shirt and saw the bruising there also. Checking Mac's breathing first, Harm acknowledged that she was still alive, but her pulse was weak, and she was unconscious. Grabbing for a blanket he wrapped her as gently as possible, leaving the sheets around her also, as areas of her blood-soaked body were already sticking to the material. The corpsmen could remove the sheets with more care than he could at that moment. His first intent was to get her to the Sickbay. There wasn't any way he could avoid hurting her so he simply picked Mac up in his arms and made his way out of the cabin, almost bumping into Bud, who was heading for the Wardroom himself.

"Bud! I need you to go find the Captain! Mac's been hurt! I'll meet you in Sickbay. Get Keeter down there!"

"Aye, sir!" Bud took the stairs two at a time, heading for the Bridge. There was no time to ask about Mac; Bud knew Harm would tell him everything once he got back to the Sickbay.

**OUTSIDE SICKBAY**

**USS SEAHAWK**

"Commander Rabb, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Major Mackenzie was meant to be meeting Commander Keeter and myself up in the Wardroom. When she didn't turn up, I went to her cabin to check on her."

"This has got to be less than an hour since I saw you all in the simulator room, Rabb. What made you think there was a problem?"

"Sir, I've been partners with Mac…Major Mackenzie for three years, and I can honestly say that when she gives a time to meet, she's never late, and generally early. For her not to be in the Wardroom when Commander Keeter and I met up was a little unusual, and I thought I ought to check on her."

"Well, I guess your instincts were right, Commander, and the Major will have something to thank you for when she wakes up."

"I didn't stop her being attacked, sir." Harm was still angry with himself that Mac had been beaten so badly and he hadn't been there to help her, or to stop it happening in the first place!

"From what I gather, your actions in getting her down here as fast as you did helped her a lot. Don't blame yourself, Commander. Whoever did this is still on the ship, and we will find them."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain? The Major is awake, sir, and asking for…"

"I'm Commander Rabb, the Major's partner."

"Is your name Mic?"

"I…no…it isn't," Harm looked at Keeter with a worried frown. Turning back to the doctor he spoke again. "Commander Brumby isn't here right now. Can I see her?"

"Well, she is asking for Commander Brumby…" the doctor began, but the captain broke into the conversation.

"I want Commander Rabb to stay with the Major. Lieutenant Roberts, I would like you to find Commander Brumby. I'd say right now he's conspicuous by his absence."

"Aye, sir." Bud looked at Harm before he left the Sickbay. "I'll find Brumby, sir. Do you really think it's him?"

"Right now, I don't know, Bud. Given Mac's reaction down in the simulator room, I'd be very surprised to learn that she was asking for him to comfort her first, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, sir. Even in JAG she gives the Commander the brush-off almost on a daily basis…" Bud stopped, and gave Harm a guilty look.

"What is it, Bud?"

"I…er…well, sir, it's Harriet. She and the Major talk a lot, when they're with little AJ, you know? Harriet told me that the Major's ticked off at Commander Brumby for bugging her all the time."

"Thanks, Bud." Harm nodded at his junior colleague, and then walked into the Sickbay, and made his way to the gurney where Mac lay. The blood had congealed to a darkened, sticky mess, but Mac was awake, and for that Harm was grateful.

"Hi," he murmured, taking hold of Mac's hand in his as she reached for him. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she pulled at the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth.

"Harm…Mic…he did…this!"

"Bastard!" muttered Harm, looking away from Mac to the door, and back to Mac.

"He's…going…off the ship…"

"Not possible, Mac. We're at sea. There's no land within sight, and the only way anyone could safely get off the ship would have to be an organized drop. Any other way is sure to end in death. Even if he jumped off the bow, he'd get sucked under to the screws."

Mac shook her head, stopping when the pain hit her and she almost blacked out again.

"Harm…please…he's hiding…next helo…or COD…"

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare go anywhere without me, Marine…" Harm dropped a soft kiss on Mac's lips, to which she responded as best she could, and then he pulled back and smiled. "Hang in there, okay?"

Mac didn't have the energy to talk so she nodded, and Harm gave her one last look before he left the room. The Captain was still outside the Sickbay and he looked up as Harm appeared. Bud and Keeter were still with him.

"Mac confirmed, Mic did this to her. He boxed professionally before he joined the Navy, so he'd know the best places to inflict the most damage. Damn him!" Harm paused, his anger rising. Bud spoke up to cover the time it took Harm to regain his equilibrium.

"Sir, does the Major know where the Commander might be?"

Harm nodded, picking up the conversation. "Are there any helo's due out? Mac seems to think he might have hidden out until he can get off the ship."

"We have a helo warming up right now!" The captain spoke up, and then grabbed the com-phone located on the bulkhead. "LSO, this is the Captain. Hold the helo! I repeat, hold the helo! Don't let anyone take off! I'm on my way!"

"Aye, sir!" The LSO waved down the helo and the pilot dropped back to the deck. On board, one of the passengers called out.

"What's the hold up, mate?"

"Not sure, sir. The LSO has just waved us down. I'm sure it's nothing."

Checking out of the half-open hatch, Mic could see the LSO walking across to the helo. As he reached the aircraft Mic leaned out to talk to him.

"What's going on, eh?"

"Not sure. Captain's on his way up to the deck. Just hang tight, and I'm sure you'll be on your way soon."

"Better be," retorted Brumby, smiling nervously. "Got myself a date with some sheila for later!"

"Then you'd better hope she's an understanding woman." The LSO laughed, then turned as his name was called and saluted his commanding officer as the captain passed him on the deck. Brumby came to attention also, but then his stance faltered as he saw Harm appear, along with Keeter, and Bud. With the LSO at attention, Brumby was able to jump from the hatch and hit the deck running. Harm, however, had anticipated the move, and was already on Brumby's tail, managing to take the Australian down in a tackle, bringing them both down to the deck. Brumby hit the hard surface first, the wind knocked out of him. Harm followed him down, but his fall was cushioned slightly by the other man's body, and he was able to recover and get to his feet first. Dragging Brumby up by his collar, Harm turned him around, fist raised ready to slam into the smirking face.

"Go ahead, Rabb. Give it your best shot! It'll get you drummed straight out, mate, and I'll still have Sarah."

"Never!" Harm returned, tightening an already tensed arm for a blow. At the moment he was about to hit Brumby he felt his arm being held back. Without losing eye contact with his adversary, Harm shrugged off the restraining arm. "Not now, Keeter…"

"If I let you get a mark on that face of yours, Mac's going to have my hide. Besides which, if you got yourself court-martialed, I'd never hear the end of it, from her or from you! I, on the other hand, don't have to answer to the Navy." Without changing tempo, Keeter stepped out from behind Harm, and slammed his hand into Brumby's face, dropping the surprised Australian where he stood. Unfortunately for Brumby, it was Keeter's broken arm, complete with cast, that did the job, and he was out for the count, collapsed in an undignified heap on the deck. Bud hid a smile at the scene. It wouldn't do to show just how much he wished he could have done that, both for Harm and for Mac. Keeter was left nursing a newly broken hand, and a cracked cast. The captain had caught up with the quartet, and his eyes went from the unmoving heap that was Brumby, to the unmarked Rabb and Roberts, and the smiling Keeter.

"I take it Mr Brumby ran into some trouble?"

"Aye, sir," answered all three conscious men.

"And it was self inflicted?"

"Kind of, sir." Keeter grinned. "Seemed hell bent on slamming into my cast, sir. I'm going to have to have it reset, I guess."

"Then I suggest you accompany Commander Rabb back to Sickbay, and have that hand seen to. Lieutenant Roberts?"

"Sir?" Bud stood to attention.

"I would like you to escort Commander Brumby to the brig, and ensure that he is signed in to stay there until we decide what to do with him."

"Aye, sir." Bud acknowledged, still at full attention.

"Mr Roberts?" The captain spoke resignedly.

"Sir?"

"As you were."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir." Bud responded, still at attention. The captain sighed and turned to leave the deck. Harm smiled at the junior officer.

"Bud, at ease…" he murmured, waiting for Bud to obey. When he had Bud's attention he spoke again. "See that Bugme is shut up nice and tight in the brig, and then come down to Sickbay. I would hope Mac's feeling a little better by then. You'll be able to see her for yourself."

"I'd like that, sir. See you soon."

"Okay, Bud." Harm gave Brumby's inert form one last dark glance, and then followed Keeter back to the hatch, and on to Sickbay.

**SICKBAY**

**USS SEAHAWK**

There was a knock at the door and both Harm and Mac looked up as Bud stuck his head around the door.

"Ma'am? How're you feeling?"

"Much better, Bud, thanks." Mac smiled weakly, and squeezed the hand that Bud had put out to her. Smiling in return, Bud nodded at Harm and then returned to the JAG office on board the carrier. Harm had asked him, prior to following Keeter down to the Sickbay, to let the Admiral know what had happened, and to find out what the regulations were to charging and convicting an exchange officer. Harm would love to prosecute Brumby on home ground, namely at JAG Headquarters, but if necessary he would travel to Australia to perform the same duty. Either way the man would have to spend time behind bars until Mac was able to attend court.

**JAG OFFICE**

**USS SEAHAWK**

"Mister Roberts, I have an answer for you." Admiral Chegwidden spoke to his junior officer over the telephone, and Bud stood to attention, even miles away holding a telephone!

"Sir?"

"You can inform the Commander that Brumby will be transported, under escort, to Australia, to stand trial. At this moment in time, he will be held at our discretion until Major Mackenzie is fit to travel. We have the authorization for that, but there will be an Embassy representative meeting Brumby when he's transferred back to land. I want Commander Rabb to prosecute."

"Er…sir, I don't know…"

"You have a problem with that decision, Roberts?" Chegwidden smiled, even as he maintained his gruff tone over the distance. He knew Rabb and Brumby were at loggerheads most of the time, and that Sarah Mackenzie was at the center of the conflict, but there was no one better to lead the prosecution, and he trusted Harm's sense of duty and implicit belief in truth and justice, no matter what the cost. Even to himself.

"No, sir. No problem at all." Bud listened a little longer to a number of further instructions, and acknowledged that he would pass the Admiral's best wishes for recovery to Mac. When the call ended, Bud replaced the receiver and left the office, headed for the Sickbay again. Somehow he knew he would find Harm there, still.

**SICKBAY**

USS SEAHAWK 

After Bud had passed on the Admiral's information to Harm, and Mac, he left them together and returned to his duties. Keeter was in Sickbay too, but he was still asleep following the re-setting of his broken arm, and his newly-broken hand.

"So, you and I have some decisions to make, Major." Harm sat over Mac's gurney, holding her right hand in his and watching the changing expressions on her face at his words. He smiled at her as she finally managed to find her voice, and waited for her to speak.

"We do?" she managed, and Harm nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, we do. For example, how would you like to spend a vacation with me in Australia, once the trial is over? You'll be able to take sick leave, and I have vacation time due."

"Is this your version of 'a date'?" Mac asked, half-joking, hoping that he was serious.

Harm smiled, even as he shook his head.

"Oh, no, Sarah. That's just part of my plan for you…for us. Our 'dating' starts right now. I know it's not the best place," Harm paused as he looked around the starkness of the Sickbay, and then continued. "Wherever I am with you will be heaven, Sarah Mackenzie, because of _you_. Will you marry me?"

Mac's breath left her with a 'whump' and she looked at Harm with wide-eyed disbelief, until she really _looked_ at him, and saw the emotions in his eyes, and knew he was at his most serious.

"You mean it…" she murmured, and a smile began to lift her lips, and Harm let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"He means it…" came a groggy voice. "Give the man an answer and put me out of my misery already!"

Both Mac and Harm turned to look at the body stretched out on the nearby gurney, and at the half-open eyes looking at them.

"You've been listening!" Mac said, mock-accusation in her voice, but the smile on her face told Keeter she wasn't mad at him.

"Couldn't help it…you two weren't exactly quiet. I'm surprised it isn't all around the ship by now! As for you, buddy, you're going to have to put off your wedding until I can get my cast off. It won't fit inside the cuff of my dress whites, and you ain't standing at the end of the aisle without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Harm answered, moving around the end of Mac's gurney to give Keeter's unbroken hand a shake.

"Good. Now, like I said, give the man an answer and let me get my rest!"

"Yes," said Mac, and both men turned to look at her.

"Yes?" murmured Harm, slowly walking away from Keeter toward Mac.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you, Harm…"

THE END


End file.
